Final feelings
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Olette is... dumped by her boyfriend, and Hayner attempts to comfort her. HaynerxOlette


"Well, I didn't think it would end up like this!" She sobbed.

"Please, stop crying."

"Hayner! Forget it! There's no way you could understand this!" Olette ran away from him, her best friend.

Explaining the situation:

Olette was walking to her boyfriend's house. She was going to surprise him for his birthday. She popped her head in his door, but what she saw, was him, kissing another girl. She didn't know where else to turn so she ran all the way to Hayner's house. But, it looked like, all she wanted to do, was take it out on somebody. But, no matter what she did, or what she said to him, Hayner just kept hugging her. Telling her it would be alright. "There are other guys out there Olette. Guys... who would really love to be with you. I know... of at least one."

"Hayner! You don't get this! I really liked him! But now he's with someone else!"

"Olette, I _do _get it. More than you even know."

Back to where we were:

Olette ran and ran. As she ran, it started to rain. Cold, harsh rain, that stung when it hit your skin. She slipped and fell, but instead of getting up, she just laid in the street. Wishing it could all be over.

"Olette! Olette!" She looked up to see a shaded figure running towards her. In a matter of seconds, Hayner was carrying her back to their "Secret Place" because it was the closest dry place. "Olette! Are you crazy?! Why would you go out there in that rain?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Then what would _I_ have done?!"

Olette just listened to him yelling. She pulled the blanket a little closer around her. He stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry." She managed. "It just really hurt to know that the guy I like... doesn't even care. He wants someone else." Hayner tapped her shoulder lightly and she let go of one side of the blanket. He took it up in his hand and scooted closer. He pulled the blanket around both of them.

"Olette, it's going to all turn out for the best. That's all you have to keep telling yourself. I promise, someday, you'll meet that person that you just feel right with." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think I might have already."

"Oh yeah?" He arched a brow playfully and, even though she couldn't see him she smiled because she knew he did it. "And just who is this little Mr. Romeo? Has someone new, _already _managed to 'woo' our little daisy?"

"Shut up." She laughed, nudging him a little. "But... yeah. And, the worst part is, I wasted all that on some two timing guy, when I could have been with him the whole time."

Hayner turned more serious. "Yeah? Who is he?"

Olette looked at him, the expression on her face made her look even more serious but then she smiled evilly. "Not telling." She put her head back on his shoulder.

"What?" He said, sounding 'whiny'. "Why not? I **thought **we were best friends."

"We are. But I can't tell _you_. You're a... a boy." She looked up at him with a fake disgusted face.

"Wow. And, I never noticed, but you're a girl!" He tried to sound surprised but they started to laugh instead. Olette looked up at him endearingly. She couldn't believe how long it took her to figure out that Hayner liked her, much less that she liked him. He was still laughing a little when he noticed her intense stare. "O-Olette? What's wrong? Did I–"

"Sh. Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Hayner concentrated on... nothing.

"Close your eyes and listen." Olette closed her eyes and raised her chin a little. Hayner just watched her. She smiled and opened one eye. He tensed up because she looked straight at him. "Close them..." She taunted. When he did, she kissed him.

He opened his eyes instantly, but never moved away. He wanted to make sure that he got fully what was happening. "Olette. I wanted to tell you for a really long time... I– I love you." Olette looked up at him, shocked at his confession so suddenly.

"I don't think that... I can say that yet." Hayner looked away, she could tell he was upset. "But, I will soon. I know I will." He looked back at her with a gentle smile.

"Olette, you don't have to say it back if you don't think you can. I just thought you should know."

"I'm glad you told me. Now, when I say it back, I'll know that you feel the same way, and I'm not wasting myself on some inconsiderate jerk. Because this one loves me back."

"Yeah that's- wait. Inconsiderate jerk? Olette, I know we're still best friends, but if we start to date–"

"I love you! I mean! I'd love to..." Olette looked away to hide her blush. Hayner just took her up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her. They both wished never to let go.


End file.
